This disclosure proposes a scheme to improve the efficiency of entropy coding of syntax element, such as transform coefficients and motion vector difference, in video compression. Entropy coding assigns symbols to code words based on the occurrence frequency of the symbols. Symbols that occur more frequently are assigned short code words while those that occur less frequently are assigned long code words. Compression is achieved by the fact that overall the more frequent shorter code words dominate.